Howl, Baby, Howl
by pancakesareking
Summary: Slash[SiriusxRemus] In the days of the Marauders, piñatas were perfect for any party, sheets were something to ponder over, kisses were well thought out, and mistletoe was something Sirius Black kept in his pocket for just the right occasion.


**Title:** Howl, Baby, Howl

**Pairing:** Remus Lupin/Sirius Black

**Summary:** In the days of the Marauders, piñatas were perfect for any party, sheets were something to ponder over, kisses were well thought out, and mistletoe was something Sirius Black kept in his pocket for just the right occasion. Slash.

**Warnings:** Uh, porn talk. Or just embarrassing pillow talk. You choose.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Author's Notes:** It's hard to be original in this area because so many stories are already out on Sirius and Remus. Still, I will do my best. I will take the time to apologize profusely now if anyone has already used this plot.

**Disclaimer:** I wish. Unfortunately, J.K.R. beat me to it.

Enjoy, kiddies.

Howl, Baby, Howl 

"To us!"

Glasses clinked together loudly. Warm butterbeer spilled out onto the boy's hands, making them all laugh harder than they had been before. The Marauders were seated on Remus' bed, which he had fixed with a waterproof spell (though he wouldn't offer as to where he had learned it) so there wouldn't be a mess to clean up.

Sure, the butterbeer was non-alcoholic, but they still felt the need to celebrate with something that had the word 'beer' in it. Even Remus, with his vast knowledge of summoning spells, couldn't summon up alcoholic drinks for their celebration. And oh, what a celebration it was! All of the other students—excepting Lily Potter, who was fetching makeup or something from the girls' dormitory—were down at the Winter Banquet, feasting away on hams and... Other fanciful winter foods. Since it was the Christmas of their fourth year, James had wanted it to be a "night to remember." They were fourteen, and by God, they were going to party like adults; well, adults who had no access to liquor, anyway. They were all having a top-notch time, laughing and sharing stories.

It remained to be seen, however, that Sirius was most definitely up to something.

They were sitting in an odd parody of a square, with their enchanted bottomless cups sitting between them. James was leaning against one of the bedposts casually, with Peter and Sirius on each side of him. Between the other two boys sat Remus, his small body seated comfortably on one of his fluffiest pillows.

It started as an inkling, just a tingle on the back of Remus's neck when Sirius had walked through the door with James that afternoon. He had looked normal enough, except for the bulge in his pants. Oh, bloody hell, Remus thought with a dark blush, not that kind of bulge!

He had to admit though, he did oftentimes find himself wondering just how, well, _big_ Sirius was. It was normal, though! They were fourteen; they had every right to think with their dicks, even Remus! Just because he was smart didn't mean he couldn't be horny from time to time.

"Remus is blushing!" It was Peter who pointed this out to James and Sirius.

Obviously, by the sharp swivel of their heads, it was interesting information. Remus lifted his mug of butterbeer to his mouth with both hands and locked eyes with Sirius as he drank. After a few minutes of trying to chug it, he remembered the spell, and that the drink would simply keep coming.

"Just the alcohol," he assured them when he finally found the strength to yank the mug away from his mouth.

Sirius's fingers began dancing on Remus's pale knee as a smile lit up his face. "Ah! Moony, these beers are non-alcoholic. Spill it! What were you thinking?"

James began to laugh loudly. "He's thinking of a girl he wants to shag!"

As quickly as they appeared, the fingers on Remus's leg disappeared. The brunette boy blinked, and had to wonder if they were ever really there at all. Hazel eyes clouded with doubt as they peered at Sirius, who was in the motion of running his fingers through his black hair.

It was a complete accident when Remus's eyes strayed down to Sirius's lap. There was still a bulge on the side of his leg, in his trouser pocket. Oh, honestly! If the other boy was going to sport a bulge like that—no matter how innocent it was—he should have at least worn a robe or something! Every girl in Hogwarts was probably giggling over the large bulge in the most handsome fourth years' pants. Speaking of girls—

"I was not thinking of a girl!"

Peter blushed for some reason, and James began laughing even harder. Sirius was smiling into the cup of butterbeer he was sipping at. Remus felt a smile twitching at his own lips, but pushed it away. "What's so funny?" He took a sip from his warm mug, hoping it would get his mind off of blushing.

"Well," Peter said, "If you weren't thinking of a girl you wanted to shag, you—"

"Were thinking of a bloke!"

Both boys stopped laughing completely as butterbeer flew out of Remus's mouth and onto their face. So much for getting rid of the blush! It was then that Sirius began to laugh, setting his mug back into the middle of their dilapidated square. He delivered a soft punch to Remus's shoulder. "Way to go, Moony!"

"Oh, bloody hell, you got it in my hair, Moony!"

Peter looked as upset as James sounded. "I think some of it got in my nose!"

Remus did his best to look innocent. "Well, you two best be off to the toilet to wash up..."

"I'll get your back for this, Moony!"

"Yeah!"

Peter rushed after James, who was laughing good-naturedly. Before he was completely gone his voice drifted back into the room. "What say we find Lily Evans and a spot of mistletoe, eh, Wormtail?"

Remus huffed and pulled shut the curtains on his bed, but not before setting down the four full mugs of butterbeer onto the floor. "How embarrassing," he moaned. He fluffed his pillow a bit before throwing it back to the head of the bed and following it. He leaned his back against the mountain of pillows, still sitting with his feet stretched out in front of him. On the end of the bed, Sirius was silent.

Remus bit his lip. "There's nothing wrong with that, you know."

Dark eyes blinked at the defensive quality in Remus's voice. "Wrong with what, Moony?"

"Blokes kissing blokes, of course. Why we've been learning about such things in Muggle studies lately. Well, not now of course, since it's Christmas break and all but, well, you what I mean!"

"Never said there was anything wrong with that."

He had a point, Remus realized. In his normal, quiet voice he said, "You seemed awfully quiet, was all."

"Just trying to be more like you, Moony!"

"Git."

"Yes, but I'm a handsome git."

Playfully, Sirius stuck out one of his feet and poked Remus's foot. They were both barefooted and Remus let out a laugh when his friend wiggled his big toe right on the ticklish spot of the werewolf's feet. After a few seconds of merciless tickling, Sirius simply busied himself with rubbing their feet together slowly. Remus could feel little bits of warmth seeping into his feet. He wondered idly if the other boy was doing some sort of contact spell.

"It would be, uh...what's that word where you tell someone not to do something, but you do it?"

It took a few seconds for the question to register. Remus always found it hard to concentrate when handsome boys were rubbing their feet on his own. "Contradictory?"

Warm toes nudged against his. "No."

"Hypocritical?"

"YES!" The soul of Sirius's foot collided with his own. He supposed it was a sort of high five of the feet. "It would be hypocritical of me to say you shouldn't want to kiss blokes and such. After all, I kiss you all of the time."

"Must be when I'm bloody sleeping," Remus muttered.

"I mean when I'm a dog, Moony."

Oh. Well, then. "That hardly counts. Dogs are very physical creatures."

The foot rubbing stopped. Sirius was bounding up the bed on hands and knees, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Minus the lack of body hair, he looked just like he did when he transformed into Padfoot. He straddled Remus quickly and began licking his cheek.

Laughter bubbled up Remus's throat as he did his best to push away the owner of the offensive tongue. "Sirius!"

Dark eyes glittered with mischief, inches away from wide hazel eyes. The laughter died almost immediately and the only noise was the sound of the two boys' heavy breathing. "Nah, its not just dogs," Sirius murmured, "**I'm** a very physical creature."

Not able to help himself, Remus began to laugh. And just like that, the serious atmosphere was shattered, leaving the two boys giggling helplessly together. Sirius pushed his face into the smooth skin of Remus's neck, his shoulders shaking with mirth. "Oh, boy, I sounded like a right git, huh?"

"O-of course not, Padfoot!"

Sirius smiled, and Remus could have sworn that there was a shimmer on one tooth, like the handsome actors on TV. He was about to ask if Sirius was sure the butterbeer was non-alcoholic, but the other boy was already speaking.

"Right then, I almost forgot!" A pale hand strayed down to wrinkled khaki trousers, fishing into one of the pockets. The bulging pocket, Remus realized. Before he could see what was there, however, there was an unfortunate interruption.

"Good god! We leave you alone for five minutes and here you are, snogging on my—hey, wait, this isn't even my bed. Go to it, then!"

Remus hadn't even noticed the curtains being drawn apart, and neither had Sirius, apparently. He offered an apologetic smile before climbing off of his friend and moving back to his spot beside James. Peter hopped onto the bed as well and Remus noticed that the smallest Marauders' cheeks were flushed bright red. 

Thankful to steer the conversation elsewhere, Remus asked, "What's got him all red?"

James shook his head, causing his unruly black hair to go even more out of place. He was scowling. "This git here," he nudged Peter for emphasis in an obvious attempt to shove the other boy off of the bed, "caught MY girl under the mistletoe."

"I'm so sorry!" Peter wailed.

 Sirius laughed. "Right, well, don't take this the wrong way mate, but Lily Evans can't stand you."

Sympathetically, Remus agreed. "James, she doesn't like you."

"She does," James stated confidently, "she just doesn't know it yet." His hand strayed out to the middle the bed and grasped thin air. "Where's the butterbeer?"

Remus sighed. "It's on the floor to you left. No, James, your LEFT."

"I wonder if Lily is right-handed or left-handed," James was murmuring.

"Oh, come on! We're supposed to be having a party!" To emphasize his point, Sirius pulled out his wand and conjured a piñata. It was big and red and...shaped like a woman. A very, very curvy woman, from the looks of it. And it was dancing above their heads. Sirius let out a whooping sound and tried to smack it with his wand.

James began to murmur more about Lily, and Pete nodded distractedly.

Oh, Sirius Black was up to something, and Remus wanted to know what it was. Obviously Peter and James were in it, so why shouldn't he be? It always hurt to know they had adventures without him, as if he didn't really matter. Regardless, he smiled up and Sirius, who smiled back. And still making eye contact, Sirius said, "Oh, cripes, Prongs, just go find her and shove her under the mistletoe. And take Wormtail, he's getting his nervous sweat all over Remus's nice bed sheets!"

James grinned triumphantly and grabbed his small blond friend before rushing out of the room.

Not even aware he was doing it, Remus pouted as he stared at his sheets. They really weren't that nice, just some his mother had gotten on sale. He had to promise over and over not to get fur on them just so he could take them. It was too bad Sirius was always turning into dog on it. That, and sometimes Peter would practice his transformations on it. Oh, what would his mother think?

Remus blinked as candy covered his bed, snapping him out of his bed sheet musings. Sirius was smirking up at the ruined piñata, and blowing imaginary smoke off of the tip of his wand. It was no wonder almost every fourth year girl in Hogwarts was completely enamored with Sirius. Remus wasn't very surprised he himself was attracted to the sexy young man. The way he cocked his hips when he knew someone was looking, his almost always smirking lips, and the way his hair was rugged but not messy, hanging just below his shoulders... Oh, and that mischievous glint in his dark eyes—that was a hook, line, and sinker as far as Remus was concerned. Not to mention that goddamn bulge in Sirius's pants that was simply begging Remus to ask about it. It was so odd, as if Sirius had a, well, a plant in his pocket or something.

That's absurd, Remus told himself, Sirius isn't the type to carry around plants in his pants!

"—Us?" Remus!"

"What?" Heat flooded Remus's cheeks. Had Sirius seen him staring at his pants.

"I asked you if you were staring at my pants."

Remus laughed softly. "I think you've had a bit too much butterbeer, Padfoot."

Sirius laughed as well. "Suppose I have." In a movement much to fast to be considered human—or even wizard for that matter—Sirius was seated beside him. "So, what we were talking about before, blokes kissing blokes."

It was charming, the way a light shade of pink covered Remus's cheeks once more. Sirius was sure it was just the warmth of the room (since Remus wasn't normally prone to blushing so much), but it was adorable nonetheless. His fingers itched to brush back the stray hairs from Remus's cinnamon brown ponytail that were hanging beside his ear, but that would probably make Remus uncomfortable. And Sirius didn't want to make the beautiful boy uncomfortable. Oh, Remus, he thought, so pretty and so smart—what would James and Peter think if they knew I'd fallen in love with you?

"I don't know why it matters."

What the—oh, god, had he spoken that last thought out loud? Sirius peered over at his friend nervously, only to find Remus frowning down at his sheets. What the hell was so interesting about those sheets, anyway? "Why what matters, Moony?"

"Why people hate boys being together. I mean, my parents always told me love is love, but they said it in that uncomfortable way because they figured I'd marry a wolf."

"Only if she was a genius wolf." Sirius clapped Remus on the back. "After all, you've got to have someone to have those intellectual conversations with!"

"You're a complete git sometimes," Remus muttered.

With a fake sniffle, Sirius replied, "Here I am trying to pay you a compliment and you call me a git."

"That wasn't a compliment!"

Sirius relaxed into his most charming smile, causing Remus's heart to skip a beat. Smoothly, the slightly older boy murmured, "What beautiful eyes you have, Moony."

Easing into a grin of his own Remus answered, "All the better to see you with, my dear Padfoot."

A long, pale finger trailed down Remus's nose. "And what a dainty nose you have, Moony!"

"All the better to smell that wonderful cologne of yours, Siri!"

"Oho, slipping into pet names, are we?" Sirius tapped the tip of Remus's nose before placing both of his hands on Remus's ears. "What perfect ears you have, Remmie!"

It was hard not to laugh at the serious tone they had both slipped into, and Remus had no idea how he managed. "All the better to hear your melodic voice with." He let a small chuckle slip, causing the other boy to laugh as well.

The laughter ceased when Sirius brought his thumb down softly onto Remus's lips. Both boys breathed as softly as possible, trying not to disturb the moment. Sirius was afraid Remus would break away, and Remus was worried of the same thing. In a soft, but confident voice, Sirius broke the silence. "What soft lips you have, Remmie."

Said lips curled into a small smile, and spoke against Sirius's thumb. "All the better to kiss you with, Siri."

"Ah." Sirius pulled away his thumb, and without giving time for Remus to fear the worst, brought their lips together gently. It was clumsy, at first, and Remus was willing to bet it wasn't a first kiss for Sirius, who always had the girls after him. As all boys do, Remus had to wonder if he was doing a good job at it. He was willing to bet it would be rather embarrassing to come right out and just ask.

Sirius had no problem with the kiss, though. He opened his mouth slightly, relieved when Remus followed suit. Tentatively, he let his tongue wander into the other boy's mouth, and before he knew it, he was straddling Remus the same way he had earlier. There was nothing sexual about the movement; he simply wanted to be in a better...position for kissing. And better it was. Remus let out a small whimpering sound into the kiss as Sirius's tongue stroked his, and pulled away after a minute, panting and flushing.

Sirius had never seen anything so beautiful.

"I'm sorry," Remus offered, his face bright red, "I couldn't breath anymore! Next time I'll put a breathing spell on us or something like that."

All Sirius could reply with was a strangled, "Next time?"

At first, Remus was afraid he had misread Sirius's intentions. The huge smile Sirius gave him was enough to kill any fear he might have had. Unable to help himself, he gave a quick kiss to his annoyingly handsome best friend. Before he pulled completely away, the two were engaged in another lip lock, albeit a chaste one.

"Well, guess I won't be needing this anymore," Sirius announced, reaching down to his pocket.

"Oh, finally... I've been wondering all night what's in your pants!" As soon as it escaped his mouth, Remus blushed darkly.

Sirius, on the other hand, smirked. "So soon, Moony? I meant this!"

Green leaves wiggled in front of the wide hazel eyes. Mistletoe? "Mistletoe?"

"Yes, well, I've been planning this for a while."

"I knew you were up to something!"

Sirius nuzzled the nose he had complimented before, and murmured, "Yes, well, you are the smartest wizard in Hogwarts."

"Hardly!"

The dark-haired boy laughed. "Right then, only on tests about werewolves!"

Remus did his best to look dignified, though he was sure his hair was messy, his lips were puffy, and his cheeks were that unhealthy shade of red. "Well, I am an expert, you know."

"If they gave a test on dogs, you know I'd get perfect marks."

"Right, because the wizarding world is all about keen knowledge of dogs."

Dark eyes narrowed. "Why the hell are you so witty?"

Remus stuck his tongue out, squawking indignantly when Sirius tried to bite it. "Some friend you are, biting me like that."

"Yes, well, I'm trying to get all of the abuse out of my system before I ask you out. That way, I won't be an abusive boyfriend."

A few playful slaps to the rear end later… "Well then. Like to be my mate?"

Remus sighed. "Werewolves mate for life, Sirius. I'm not worth that."

Sirius hit him across the head, not looked the least bit regretful when Remus scowled up at him. He sat firmly on the smaller boys hips, and offered an explanation. "You didn't say yes, so I had every right to hit you, silly boy. Don't ever say you're not worth something. I can turn into a dog, Remmie, and James can turn into a stag, and Peter a rat. We do it for you, Moony. All for you. And maybe for some fun along the way. Anyway, the real point is, I can turn into a dog, so I have mastered the art of puppy dog eyes. Don't make me use them!"

Just the thought of Sirius making those playful black eyes all big and wide and cute made Remus groan in defeat. "Fine, we can date. But... You won't propose or anything like that, will you?"

"Tsk, tsk, Moony. I'm sure you'll want to, what was it, 'find out what's in my pants' before we talk about proposing."

Remus smiled softly, although he was blushing. "Well, then, kiss me, you idiot."

"Ah, ah," Sirius taunted, lips inches away from Remus's, "no making fun of my learning disability."

"Since when is laziness a learning disability?" He got no response as their lips were brought together once more.

"What's this then?" Peter came running into the room, and blushed as he saw his two friends making out on Remus's uncurtained bed. His blue eyes were wide with fear. Momentarily ignoring the lovebirds, he slammed his slightly plump body against the door.

Sirius and Remus broke apart, and with all the grace of a graceless dog, Sirius rolled off of Remus and onto the floor. Smoothly, he stood up and with his usual smirk, addressed Peter. "Why Wormtail, did you run into one of the house ghosts?"

"Worse," Peter cried.

Remus hopped off of the bed, rearranging his clothes and hair neatly. "What's wrong?" He asked in a concerned tone. He didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"PETER PETTIGREW, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"I-It was an accident," Peter wailed, trying to hold the door against the pounding on the other side. "I was just going to tell James Lily was coming, when she walked through the doorway! And, and... It had mistletoe on it, so she had to kiss me again!"

"OPEN UP, YOU TRAITOR!"

Remus and Sirius began to laugh. "You might as well open it, Wormy, or he'll cast a spell on it. Likely blow you and the door to pieces," Sirius told the shaking boy as seriously as possible.

Peter whimpered, and ran from the door right as a voice on the other side yelled out some garbled spell, causing the door to fly open. Unfortunately for Peter, he wasn't fast enough, the door slammed right into the back of his head. He fell to the floor in an unconscious heap.

"Oops," James said, and immediately began slapping Peter on the face in an attempt to wake him. "Wasn't supposed to kill the bloke." As Peter came around, James leveled a glare at Sirius. "Your plan better have worked, mate. Otherwise I'll be right pissed at having watched my girl kiss him twice!"

In an unusually bold movement, Remus stepped forward and entwined their hands. "Oh, his plan worked alright."

James gave them a pleased smile. "Good on you, then. That doesn't solve the problem at hand, however."

Sirius scoffed. "Oh, forget it. It's Christmas, Prongs! I'm sure Evans will fall in love with you eventually, and you'll get all the kisses your wounded pride needs. In the meantime..."

Sirius handed a full mug of butterbeer to James with his free hand, and slid one on the floor over to Peter, who was sitting up, before grabbing his and Remus's mugs. "A toast."

James grinned, and pulled up Peter. The four boys lifted their glasses, and all yelled, "TO US!"

-End-

I have to apologize: I pride myself on grammar and spelling, but I just didn't know what to do with pluralizing both Remus and Sirius. I was going to say "Remus'" but then, the speller let me say "Sirius's" so I figured it might be right. Sorry if it's wrong, and came out looking retarded.

ANYHOW:

That had to be the funnest, and hardest thing I've ever written. It was s o hard keeping the boys in character, since I don't know what they were like in fourth year, and I couldn't find my fifth Harry Potter book with all of those flashbacks and whatnot, but I think I did alright.

I just saw The Prisoner of Azkaban the other night, and loved it. I don't know if anyone else noticed, but there was some major hinting towards Lupin's homosexuality, and a relationship between him and Sirius. "Oh, look at you two, bickering like an old married couple." –Snape.

"People like me, well, let's just say I'm used to it." –Paraphrase of what Lupin said to Harry. Why couldn't he just say WEREWOLF? I mean, come on, "people like me?"

Anyway, I simply had to write a story about them, and I hope this was alright. I was thinking of another story, maybe a sequel, with a plot that I'm pretty sure no one has done before. Yay for originality, huh? HOOZAH!

I hope, if anyone bothered to read this, that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Woof, woof! That's dog language for, "Review, please!"


End file.
